fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Michiru
Is the main mascot of the series. He's a spirit-like creature that takes the form of a black cat. General Information Appearance In his dormant form, Michiru is a small black cat with a "plush-like" appearance. His eyes are turquoise. As he is a cat, his pupils are slits. In his human form, Michiru has short black hair that parts in the middle. His hair covers his eyes in strands. His skin his tan. His eyes are turquoise and his pupils are still slits. He has noticeably long lashes and elongated canines. He wears a black yukata with an off white haori. The haori has blue fabric along the edges with gold diamonds going vertically against the blue. The shoulders and sleeves have gold stars with a blue flower inside. He doesn't use the sleeves when wearing it. His shoes consits of black sandals. His more modern outfit is that of a black t-shirt under the same haori in his more otherworldly form (he uses the sleeves this time). He pairs it with dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. Personality Michiru is a cheerful and upbeat spirit. He often feels guilty he can't help the cures more, even if he's reassured. Once he gets his human form back, Michiru seems more light hearted. Relationships *Kimyou Shiratori - Shiratori is Michiru's primary caretaker. *Aihou Mio - TBA *Seikou Yuki - TBA *Toudou Utau - TBA *Kisa - The two get along well. *Houshakuji Mitsuya - They don't interact often until he becomes friends with Hikaru. *Kuromine Tsuyu - Michiru was originally unerved by Tsuyu but they soon became friends. He often gives her advice. *Azayakana Shizuya - Despite not ever meeting before, the two share a similar appearance. They get along, if only because of Rei. *Azayakana Rei - The two seem to be on good terms as they often hang out when he gets his human form back. Though Michiru was irritated at the nickname "Michi" that Rei calls him. They share a similar appearance. History TBA Trivia *Michiru's star sign is Leo **His birthday is on Black Cat Apprication day *Michiru is shown to enjoy foods with cheese **This is ironic as most cats are lactose intolerant **However, it isn't his favourite food. His favourite food is actually Wagashi a Japanese confection served with tea *Michiru's cat deisgn is based off of Spinel Sun from Cardcaptor Sakura **He also shares the seiyuu with Spinel Sun **His human form shares his seiyuu Kōki Miyata with Ukyo from Amnesia *Michiru didn't gain acess to his human form until half way through the series **He's one of the several mascots that can turn human who hasn't gone to school. *Michiru's human form bares a striking similarity to both Shizuya and Rei **Shiratori assumed that Michiru's human form was based off the two until being reminded that he has had his human form a lot longer. *Michiru was originally called Vivvy. The name flip floped a lot. *Etemology **''Michiru – rising'' **''Michi – path'' Gallery Category:User:NightCarnival Category:Magical Miracle Pretty Cure Category:Mascots Category:Cat-like mascots